How Architecture student life's ?
by KkamBaekFan
Summary: 12 cerita dari 12 kehidupan Mahasiswa Arsitektur. Mengenal lebih dekat bagaimana mereka dan cerita dibalik kehidupan mereka saat ini. This story dedicated for my 11 idiots girls. If few of you read it, don't hit or punch me. Saeanghae yeorobunnn
How Architecture Student Life's

Q : Apa alasanmu memilih jurusan Arsitektur ?

Suho : Awalnya aku hanya berpikir untuk masuk ke Universitas favoritku, tapi di sini sekarang aku benar-benar menemukan kehidupan yang baru

Cast : Kim Suho

And other member EXO

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Warn : There were so much typo, becareful reading

This story based on true story. About 12 Students who fight for they dream even they never had a nap

Hiruk-pikuk dan sorakan siswa-siswi SMA Gwangju mendominasi siang di musim semi. Hari ini, pengunguman kelulusan sekolah dan 100% siswa dinyatakan lulus. Bohong jika mereka tak bahagia. Walau air mata mengalir, air mata itu adalah air mata bahagia. Tiga tahun menimba ilmu di sekolah yang penuh kenangan, hingga hari ini, menjadi hari terakhir mereka menginjakkan sepasang kaki mereka di lingkungan SMA Gwangju.

Suho berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajah malaikatnya. Sebuket bunga sebagai ucapan selamat dari _hobae_ —fans—berada digenggaman pemuda yang terkenal akan kecerdasan _IQ_ nya. Hingga diakhir gerbang sekolah, kedua orangtua Suho menyambut dengan bangga putra kebanggaan mereka dalam pelukan hangat dan kecupan kasih saying dari sang _eomma_. Sebelum memasuki mobil, Suho mencoba melihat lagi kebelakang, ke sebuah gedung bersejarah bagi tiga tahun kehidupannya. Dan dengan senyuman ia berpaling, melangkah ke depan untuk melihat masa yang akan datang, yang membawanya ke lembaran hidup yang baru.

Suho POV

"Suho-ya, bagaimana dengan Korea _University_?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya ibu bertanya Universitas mana pilihanku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang sulit bagiku, tapi aku adalah tipe orang yang akan berpikir dengan hati-hati sebelum menentukan sebuah pillihan. Ku tatap ibu ku dengan wajah tenang dan tak kulupakan senyum malaikat seraya menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Gwaenchana eomma_ , aku telah mengurus semua dokumen universitas dan sisanya hanya menghitung hari untukku mengikuti ujian. _Geundae_ , maaf eomma aku tidak akan pergi ke Korea University tapi aku akan mengikuti ujian ke Seoul _university_ "

" _Seoul University_ ? Suho-ya, _eomma_ bisa membantumu masuk dengan mudah ke Hanguk University, kenapa kau mencoba masuk ke Seoul _University_ eoh?"

"Bukannya _eomma_ sudah tahu alasannya. Ayolah eomma, Seoul _University_ adalah favoritku. Apa salah jika aku ingin masuk kesana ?"

" Huh, _arasseo. Geundae_ , jurusan apa yang kau pilih?"

" _Nde?_ Jurusan ?"

"Eo, Jurusan. _Hoksi_ , kau belum punya jurusan untuk ujian masuk ?"

"Aniya, eomma. _Geunyang_ , bagaimana jika aku bilang Arsitektur?"

"Arsitektur ? _Jinjja ?_ _Eomma_ dengar itu salah satu jurusan tersulit. Coba kau pikirkan lagi suho-ya"

" _Eomma_ , aku yakin sangat yakin. Arsitektur memang menjadi jurusan pilihanku. _Eomma_ yakinlah padaku, eo."

Dan keyakinanku hari itu, benar-benar membawaku ke dalam kehidupan yang berbeda. Karena apa yang aku pikirkan diawal akan berbeda dengan yang aku jalani sekarang. Karena aku sekarang disini. Di sebuah ruangan yang tak terbatas tetapi terasa sempit. Hingga waktu 24 jam hanya terasa 10 detik bagiku. Dan kehidupan ini, dikenal dengan _"Architecture Life's"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.43 dini hari. Seharusnya aku terlelap dibawah selimut dan berkendara di alam mimpi. Tapi semua berubah setahun terakhir ini, ketika aku menjadi seorang mahasiswa Arsitektur. Hidupku berubah, itu yang aku pikirkan. Seminggu menjadi mahasiswa arsitektur, belum ada perubahan berarti yang berubah hanyalah, berangkat ke sekolahmu tanpa mengenakan seragam dan kau merasa bebas. Tapi itu hanya seminggu di awal masa perkuliahan. Di waktu selanjutnya, kehidupanku terasa seakan memiliki batas. Bahkan untuk tidur sekalipun. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang ini pemahaman dari sebuah kehidupan mahasiswa Arsitektur.

 _Kling kling_

Sebuah pesan _facebook_ masuk ke akun pribadiku. Kris, teman kampusku sesama mahasiswa Arsitektur masih setia bertanya tentang tugas perancangan yang akan dikumpul besok. Dengan mata yang hampir terpejam ku jawab beberapa pertanyaan darinya. Beberapa detail potongan bangunan, material bangunan dan konsep bangunana ku ketik dengan sebaik mungkin agar mudah di mengerti oleh Kris. Jangan bertanya kenapa mereka semua bertanya tentang materi kuliah kepadaku. _Well_ , aku bukanlah seorang asisten ataupun orang terpandai di kampusku. Tapi satu kelebihanku diantara mereka, yaitu rajin. Dibanding mereka, menurut pemikiranku hanya aku seorang yang memiliki kepribadian mencari tahu. Dan wajar jika aku mudah menemukan jawaban dari setiap permasalahan materi perkuliahan. Selain itu, aku juga adalah seorang yang penuh kehati-hatian. Bukan berarti aku sombong, hanya saja aku mencoba membuka diriku untuk dikenal banyak orang. Walau sebenarnya aku pun tak terlalu senang menjadi sorotan. Mungkin, hanya sebuah pembuktian dihadapan banyak orang dan kedua orangtuaku.

Selesai mengetik jawaban untuk kris, fokusku kembali ke lembaran perancangan yang hampir selesai. Menemani malam yang kian larut, aku membuka _playlist_ di _PC_ ku. Alunan lagu Super junior memanjakan telingaku dan tanpa kusadari kepalaku mengikuti alunan nada yang bergulir dengan sedikit senandung ku dengungkan. Hingga tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 04.15 KST dan tugas perancanganku selesai dibuat. Kantuk mengundang kedua mataku, lalu aku pun membenahi peralatan merancangku dan segera melangkah ke surga malamku, terlelap dan tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi terlalu cepat menyambut. Itu yang selalu kurasakan setiap hari. Aku hanya tidur dalam hitungan jam dan harus bangun kembali untuk melangkah mendekati mimpiku. 06.30 KST jadwal tetapku untuk mengakhiri perjalanan di _dreamland._ Membuang rasa kantuk dan lelah, segera ku ambil handuk dan baju ganti untuk pergi kuliah. Semua berjalan seakan terjadwal dengan baik. Selepas mandi, aku bergegas sarapan dan pergi ke stasiun kota menuju kampus.

Keadaan studio—Lab. Perancangan—tidak lebih baik dari ruangan tidurku. Kertas berserakan disetiap sudut studio. Kemasan makanan ringan maupun minuman terletak di atas meja gambar, bahkan hari ini aku menemukan sepasang sepatu tak bertuan. Terdengar seperti ruang tak terurus, tapi disinilah tempat kami merancang. Menemukan jutaan ide sebuah bentuk rumah, bahkan tak jarang tempat ini berubah menjadi ruang tidur dadakan. Bukan asal berpendapat, tapi memang ini yang memang terjadi. Disampingku, Kai, Luhan dan Tao tertidur pulas seakan mereka berada diatas kasur hotel. Tak perlu ditanya alasannya apa, sama sepertiku mereka kehilangan waktu tidur hanya untuk menyelesaikan perancangan hari ini. Dan hari ini, adalah hari asistensi, dimana perancangan yang telah kami buat akan disetujui oleh dosen atau tidak. Disaat seperti ini kami seperti hamba yang benar-benar beriman kepada tuhannya, berdoa, dan memebrikan janji keagamaan jika perancangan kami bias diterima oleh dosen.

"Xiumin-a, bagaimana asistensimu?"

D.o bertanya disaat Xiumin memasuki studio. Xiumin hanya menghela napas dan menampilkan wajah murung. Well, aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan mungkin dosen hari ini benar-benar bertingkah menyebalkan. Mencari tahu, aku pun mendengar dengan baik jawaban Xiumin.

" _Shit_ ! kurasa dosen itu benar-benar PMS. _Guys_ , apa dia tidak berpikir kalau aku sudah tidak tidur 3 hari ini ? oh, lihatlah apa kantung mataku ini tak menggugah simpatinya ? _jinjja_ , aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya"

"Ku rasa bukan hanya dirimu yang ingin membunuhnya. Coba lihat, Yonggi, Yona, bahkan Minggyu juga seakan mengeluarkan taring mereka selepas asistensi."

Dan sahutan Chanyeol seakan benar-benar menjelaskan betapa susahnya kehidupan Mahasiswa Arsitektur yang kami jalani. Mencumbu waktu dengan berpikir desain, berteman ide yang terkadang sulit ditafsirkan. Dan hari ini aku berharap nasibku lebih baik dari xiumin, karena _FYI_ , dosen bimbingan kami terkenal dengan _"ngidam desain"_ yang sangat tinggi yang tak jarang sulit kami penuhi.

.

.

.

Sore hari merupakan akhir dari perkuliahan. 8 jam berada dalam ruang terkutuk—Studio—menambah beban dikedua bahuku. Ku rasa dewi fortuna memang sedang menjauh dariku. Hasil asistensi memberikan efek negative bagiku. Dengan santainya, dosenku berkata bahwa denah desainku masih tergolong biasa dan menyuruhku membuat kembali denah yang baru. _Hell_ , dia pikir aku ini robot yang tak butuh istirahat. Melepas penat aku dan teman-teman beristirahat sejenak diapartemen Chen dan Baekhyun. Diapartemen pun, bahan pembicaraan tak pernah lepas dari hasil asistensi perancangan. Terkadang pembicaraan ini hanya membuat moodku benar-benar buruk. Mencari penglihatan lain, tak sengaja aku melihat Chanyeol menarikan gerakan _dance_ dari boygroup ternama EXO. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika chanyeol adalah fans berat EXO bahkan pernah ia bercerita jika ia ingin menjadi idol ketimbang menjadi Arsitek. Entah apa yang membuat ia berpikir seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik ia mengambil jurusan seni daripada Arsitektur ? tapi setahun mengenalnya, perlahan aku tahu mengapa ia mengambil jurusan kejam ini. Dan darinya juga aku berpikir, memang benar manusia hanya bisa berencana tetapi tuhan yang menentukan segalanya.

Melupakan pemikiran burukku dari kehidupan Mahasiswa Arsitektur, aku membuka mata dengan melihat teman-temanku. Mereka, diawal bertemu mereka, kami tidak mengenal satu sama lain sama sekali. Aku hanya seorang saat itu, duduk dideretan paling belakang saat upacara penerimaan Mahasiswa baru. Tak sengaja kudengar pembicaraan menyenangkan dari kedua orang pria didepanku. Dan mereka berbicara mengenai gosip _idol_ korea ternama saat itu. Merasa memiliki hobi yang sama dengan mereka, aku pun mencoba bergabung. Dari obrolan sederhana itu, aku mengenal mereka berdua Chanyeol dan Kai. Dari mereka berdua pula sekarang aku memiliki teman terbaik seperti mereka. Kesebelas teman yang menemaniku disaat aku benar-benar merasa buruk. Terkadang juga mereka akan membuat repot dengan sejuta pertanyaan materi perkuliahan atau membuatku tertawa lepas dengan tingkah bodoh mereka. Bersama mereka juga aku memiliki julukan khas, _eomma_. Awalnya hanya Chanyeol yang memanggilku _eomma_ , lama-kelamaan pun panggilan itu melekat diriku. Aku tak merasa keberatan, karena bagiku mereka memang seperti anak-anak. Yang masih butuh pelukan bahkan kata penenang disaat terpuruk. Dan inilah kehidupan Mahasiswa Arsitektur berjalan, semua terlihat berat, tapi dibalik itu semua aku memiliki Sebelas orang yang menjadi penghiburku. Dan keyakinanku di sore hari bersama eomma waktu itu, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Karena hingga hari ini, aku masih bertahan dalam lingkaran dunia Arsitektur dan sejuta permasalahnnya.

 _FIN_


End file.
